modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gloria Pritchett
|Image = GloriaPritchettS6.jpg |Actor = Sofía Vergara |First = Pilot |Gender = Female |Name = Gloria Marie Ramirez Delgado-Pritchett |AKA = Charo, Gold Digger, Cactus Flower, Magoo |Place = Colombia, South America |Profession = Hairdresser (formerly) Taxi Driver (formerly) Housewife (currently) |Family = Fulgencio† - Father Pilar - Mother Sonia - Sister Unnamed Brother L.J. Jay Pritchett - Husband Javier Delgado - Ex-Husband Manny Delgado - Son Joe Pritchett - Son Stella - Pet Claire Dunphy - Step-Daughter Mitchell Pritchett - Step-Son Haley Dunphy - Step-Granddaughter Alex Dunphy - Step-Granddaughter Luke Dunphy - Step-Grandson Lily Tucker-Pritchett - Adoptive Step-Granddaughter Mr. Pritchett† - Father-in-Law Mrs. Pritchett† - Mother-in-Law Phil Dunphy - Step-Son-in-Law Cameron Tucker - Step-Son-in-Law Donnie Pritchett - Brother-in-Law Becky Pritchett - Sister-in-law Irene Pritchett - Sister-in-Law Michael Pritchett - Nephew Melanie Pritchett - Great-Niece Rosa Marina - Cousin |Seasons = S1 - S2 - S3 - S4 - S5 - S6}}Gloria Marie Delgado-Pritchett (neé Ramirez), known as , is the feisty, fun-loving Colombian wife of Jay and the mother of Manny and Joe who later becomes an American citizen in Patriot Games. She was born and raised in a small city. She is too much younger than Jay, but it doesn't matter to her, being a loving wife and mother. She is also known to say whatever is on her mind, despite if it hurts another's feelings. One of her most distinctive traits is her trouble with the English language although her son, Manny, seems to have adjusted well to his new life in America. She is well known for her many mispronunciations, and using phrases incorrectly. She often supports Manny when Jay tries to tell him to be less sensitive or hide his Colombian background. She wears many fashionable outfits and is considered very beautiful by almost every person she talks with. In "Baby on Board" it was revealed she was pregnant. She gave birth in "Party Crasher" to Fulgencio Joseph Pritchett. Personality Gloria is often characterized by her loud, outspoken attitude. it is very noticeable, even from a distance. She is shown to be very expressive in her speech; often imitating the sounds of things when she does not know what to call it, exaggerating her facial expressions and gestures, and shouting loudly when she is upset. She is quick to speak her mind, even if it might offend anyone else. Also she can appear to be intimidating to Claire Dunphy without noticing. She is incredibly attention-seeking, over-competitive and slightly argumentative. She is incessantly trying to make herself extremely noticeable in a crowd when it comes to her appearance, and is extraordinarily ferocious when other women get more attention than her - this is why she dismisses all of the young, attractive female babysitters from her house so they don't outrank her. Also, when her mother shows the slightest amount of attention to Claire than she does to Gloria, Gloria is provoked into a campaign against Claire, constantly trying to put Claire in the corner. Also, when her mother admits that she does not have a favorite between Gloria and Claire, Gloria roars Why the Hell not!, indicating that she has always tried to be a favorite. Gloria is often prideful of her opinions, often criticizing others when they oppose her opinion, and shifting the attention when any blame falls on her. Gloria can be very insistent and headstrong, and often continues with what she initially believes in, even if her opinion has since changed or is unreasonable. She is shown to be very proud of being Colombian, such as when she became upset with Jay when he made fun of her culture, and insists on carrying on several of her Colombian traditions. She is also prideful of her looks, shown when she believes she can flirt with others to get what she wants, and when she denied the fact that most of her old clothes didn't fit her when she was pregnant. Despite all of this, Gloria is good natured, fun-loving, and compassionate. She enjoys the company of others, often seen enthusiastic to help and spend time with her family members. She is shown to get along with others, and most of the time, everyone is shown to like Gloria too. She is always eager to jump in any social activity that interests her, and loves to have any type of fun. Gloria is shown to be very affectionate, often showering Manny and Fulgencio/Joe with love. Relationships Family Claire Gloria has a strained relationship with her step-daughter, Claire, first shown in "Coal Digger" when Luke got into a fight with Manny. Claire and Gloria argued over which one of their children had started the fight, each blaming the others. Claire claimed that Gloria had the problem to the camera in her car, also making fun of her accent. Gloria confessed later that, from the beginning, she felt that she and Manny were not welcome in the family. Claire quickly denied it, though it was revealed by Luke that a year earlier Claire had called Gloria a "gold digger", which Luke misunderstood as "coal digger". Later Claire said in a confessional that she was simply stating what everyone else was thinking, and that it didn't make her a bad person. Claire went to apologize to Gloria, but Gloria told her that it would take more than a simple apology for her to forgive Claire. Claire jumped in the pool fully-clothed per Gloria's request, and Gloria quickly forgave her. Since this confrontation, the two have gone on to form a friendship, although Claire still occasionally feels competitive with Gloria. In "After the Fire" it is revealed that Claire and Mitchell still occasionally laugh behind Gloria's back at her mispronunciations, and Claire is annoyed when she finds out that Mitchell likes Gloria and had coffee with her. Gloria also revealed that Claire is her least favorite out of the Pritchett siblings. Manny Gloria is shown to have a strong and loving relationship with her son (sometimes much to Jay's dismay). She is very supportive of Manny and always encourages him to show affection to girls he has a crush on. She can be shown to stand up to anyone who insults or hurts Manny going on long-winded rants about it. All in all she has a very tight knit bond with Manny which both of them enjoy. Jay Gloria loves her husband, Jay, although the two can occasionally bicker over the life of their son, Manny. Cam Gloria is shown to have a very friendly relationship with Cam as so called "girlfriend". When Cam and Mitchell's house is being fumigated, Gloria and Cam are shown screaming with delight over 72 hours with each other. Cam and Gloria have many chats and are shown to have quite a few things in common. Lily Gloria loves Lily considering the fact that Gloria always wanted a daughter as it is revealed in one of the first episodes that Gloria dresses Manny up as a girl because she wanted a daughter and in the episode "Someone to Watch Over Lily" Gloria is delighted to be chosen as Lily's godparent. Trivia *She, Jay, Phil, Claire, Mitch, and Cam are the only characters who have appeared in every episode. *She is 14 months younger than Claire ("After the Fire"). *Gloria used to drive a taxi before she got married to Jay("Aunt Mommy"). *Gloria used to live in Florida ("Goodnight Gracie"). Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Delgado Family Category:Pritchett Family Category:Non-Americans Category:Content Category:Divorcees Category:Mothers Category:Grandmothers